Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film)
Produkcja * Film kręcono po części w Szkocji. * Dubler Daniela Radcliffe'a podczas kręcenia jednej ze scen, podczas wybuchu, uszkodził swoje ciało do tego stopnia, że musi poruszać się na wózku inwalidzkim. * Kręcenie filmu zaczęło się 15 lutego 2009 roku, a skończyło się 12 czerwca 2010 roku. * W wywiadzie powiedziano, że śmierć Severusa Snape'a będzie wzruszająca, podobno Alan Rickman tak wczuł się w rolę, że ta scena wyszła znakomicie. Muzyka do filmu *Nicholas Hooper (skomponował muzykę do filmów Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa oraz Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi) ogłosił, że nie skomponuje muzyki do ostatnich dwóch filmów o Harrym Potterze. * W styczniu 2010 roku Warner Bros ogłosił, iż muzykę do pierwszej części ostatniego filmu napisze Alexandre Desplat. Data Premiery *Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: Część II - Lipiec 15, 2011: Od scen w Muszelce do końca Epilogu. Efekty Specjalne * Producent, David Heyman, raz ujawnił w wywiadzie, że będą używać kombinacji makijażu i efektów komputerowych, aby Daniel Radcliffe, Emma Watson, Rupert Grint, Bonnie Wright i Tom Felton wyglądali starzej w scenie Epilogu. Różnice między książką a filmem * W filmie jest ukazana scena, jak boisko quidditcha w Hogwarcie zostaje podpalone podczas Bitwy o Hogwart (dodaje dramaturgi walki i strat). * W książce skarbiec Bellatriks Lestrange jest chroniony dwoma zaklęciami (Gemino i Flagrante), a w filmie tylko jednym (Gemino). * W filmie jest ukazana scena pocałunku Harry'ego i Ginny w czasie Bitwy o Hogwart. W książce takiej sceny nie ma. * Miejsce pocałunku Rona i Hermiony przeniesiono do Komnaty Tajemnic. * W Pokoju Życzeń Draco Malfoy jest z Blaisem Zabinim, a nie z Vincentem Crabbem. * W Pokoju Życzeń ginie Gregory Goyle, nie Vincent Crabbe, gdyż aktor grający Vincenta Crabbe'a - Jamie Waylett - został oskarżony o nielegalne posiadanie marihuany. * W filmie Garrick Ollivander jest dobrze zapoznany z Insygniami Śmierci, natomiast w książce nic nie wie na ten temat. * W tym filmie powróciły postacie ominięte w poprzednich filmach. * Ostateczna walka pomiędzy Harrym i Lordem Voldemortem toczyła się niejako "na osobności", podczas gdy w książce walczą przy wszystkich. W filmie ostateczny pojedynek rozegrał się na dziedzińcu, podczas gdy w książce - w Wielkiej Sali. * Molly Weasley zabija Bellatriks Lestrange, zamieniając ją w skałę, po czym rozbijając na małe kawałki (nie używa klątwy Avada Kedavra). * Harry łamie Czarną Różdżkę i wyrzuca ją w przepaść bez uprzedniego naprawienia swojej (w książce jest napisane, że naprawia swoją jedenastocalową różdżkę z ostrokrzewu z rdzeniem z pióra pochodzącego z ogona feniksa Fawkesa, a Czarną Różdżkę chowa z powrotem do grobu Profesora Albusa Dumbledore'a). * W filmie Neville Longbottom mówi Harry'emu, że szaleje za Luną Lovegood, a w książce nie ma o tym słowa. * W filmie Malfoyowie uciekają przed śmiercią z rąk Lorda Voldemorta, a w książce zostają w Wielkiej Sali po bitwie. * W filmie miejscem śmierci Profesora Severusa Snape'a jest hangar dla łodzi, a nie Wrzeszcząca Chata. * W filmie Lord Voldemort rozpada się, w książce, gdy dowiedział się, że Harry jest panem Czarnej Różdżki, rzucił na niego klątwę Avada Kedavra, które odbiło się od zaklęcia rozbrajającego Expelliarmus rzuconego przez Harry'ego. Z powodu, iż różdżka nie słuchała Czarnego Pana, zaklęcie odbiło się i odrzucając go do tyłu uśmierciło go. * W filmie Lord Voldemort odczuwa ból po stracie horkruksa, a w książce nic nie odczuwa. * W filmie Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi Ginny schowała podręcznik Księcia Półkrwi w Pokoju Życzeń i nie było widać popiersia z diademem Roweny Ravenclaw. Dlatego też w tej części diadem szeptał językiem węży, by Harry mógł go zlokalizować, został także zniszczony kłem bazyliszka, a potem kopnięty przez Rona do płonącego Pokoju Życzeń, a nie znaleziony na popiersiu i spalony przez Szatańską Pożogę. * W filmie Helena Ravenclaw wie, gdzie znajduje się diadem jej matki, a o jej istnieniu mówi Harry'emu Luna Lovegood, a nie, jak w książce, Prawie Bezgłowy Nick. * W filmie nie włączyły się do walki skrzaty domowe, centaury, gargulce, trolle, Graup, testrale i hipogryf. * W książce Harry opanował w końcu swój umysł i wnikał w jaźń Lorda Voldemorta świadomie i celowo, a nawet był zachęcany do tego w ostatecznej potrzebie przez Hermionę. W filmie do końca dzieje się to poza jego wolą. * W książce Harry świadomie rezygnuje ze ścigania się z Lordem Voldemortem o Czarną Różdżkę, w filmie dzieje się to całkowicie poza jego wolą. * W filmie Ślizgoni nie zostali ewakuowani, tylko zaprowadzeni do lochów przez Argusa Filcha. Nie było też ewakuacji niepełnoletnich uczniów. * W filmie to Lord Voldemort zabija Ministra Magii - Piusa Thicknesse'a. * W filmie Katie Bell i Cho Chang ukazane są jako uczennice. W książce są już absolwentkami, gdyż jako starsze o rok od Harry'ego, ukończyły szkołę rok wcześniej (podczas akcji VI części pt. Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi). * W filmie, jedenastoletni James Potter nie nosi okularów. W książce wspomniane jest, że odziedziczył po ojcu wadę wzroku. * Kiedy Narcyza Malfoy ma sprawdzić czy Harry Potter żyje, w książce to Lord Voldemort każe jej to zrobić, a w filmie wyglądało to jakby zrobiła to z własnej woli. Obsada Trio * Daniel Radcliffe jako Harry Potter * Rupert Grint jako Ron Weasley * Emma Watson jako Hermiona Granger Personel Hogwartu * Alan Rickman jako Severus Snape * Maggie Smith jako Minerwa McGonagall * Jim Broadbent jako Horacy Slughorn * Warwick Davis jako Filius Flitwick * Miriam Margolyes jako Pomona Sprout * Robbie Coltrane jako Rubeus Hagrid * Emma Thompson jako Sybilla Trelawney * David Bradley jako Argus Filch * Gemma Jones jako Poppy Pomfrey * Pauline Stone jako Pielęgniarka Uczniowie Hogwartu * Bonnie Wright jako Ginny Weasley * Evanna Lynch jako Luna Lovegood * Matthew Lewis jako Neville Longbottom * Alfie Enoch jako Dean Thomas * Devon Murray jako Seamus Finnigan * Jessie Cave jako Lavender Brown * Shefali Chowdhury jako Parvati Patil * Afshan Azad jako Padma Patil * Anna Shaffer jako Romilda Vane *'Katie Leung' jako Cho Chang *[[Georgina Leonidas|'Georgina Leonidas']] jako Katie Bell *[[William Melling|'William Melling']] jako [[Nigel Wespurt|'Nigel Wespurt']] *'Freddie Stroma' jako Cormac McLaggen * Isabella Laughland jako Leanne * Jamie Marks jako Ernie Macmillan * Tom Felton jako Draco Malfoy * Josh Herdman jako Gregory Goyle * Louis Cordice jako Blaise Zabini * Scarlett Byrne jako Pansy Parkinson * Sian Grace Phillips jako Maisy Reynolds * Jake Lambert jako [[Hogwart|'uczeń Ravenclav']] * Gemma Kayla jako [[Hogwart|'uczeń Ravenclav']] * Louisa Warren jako [[Hogwart|'uczeń Hufflepuff' ]] * Aaron Virdee jako [[Hogwart|'uczeń Gryffindor' ]] * Grace Francis jako [[Hogwart|'uczeń Gryffindor' ]] * Elliot Francis jako [[Hogwart|'uczeń Slytherin' ]] * Rayman Jilani jako [[Hogwart|'uczeń' ]] * Clive Elkington jako uczeń * Luannsa Goodman jako uczeń * Joshua Savary jako uczeń * Kamilla Woodburn jako uczeń * George Christodoulou jako uczeń * Ryan Butcher jako uczeń * Chris Chan jako uczeń * Luannsa Goodman jako uczeń * Lily Tello jako uczeń * Samira Sidhu jako uczeń Zakon Feniksa * Clémence Poésy jako Fleur Delacour * Julie Walters jako Molly Weasley * Mark Williams jako Artur Weasley * Domhnall Gleeson jako Bill Weasley * Alex Crockford jako Charlie Weasley * James Phelps jako Fred Weasley * Oliver Phelps jako George Weasley * George Harris jako Kingsley Shacklebolt * David Thewlis jako Remus Lupin * Natalia Tena jako Nimfadora Tonks * Ciarán Hinds jako Aberforth Dumbledore Śmierciożercy * Ralph Fiennes jako Lord Voldemort * Timothy Spall jako Peter Pettigrew * Jason Isaacs jako Lucjusz Malfoy * Helen McCrory jako Narcyza Malfoy * Helena Bonham Carter jako Bellatriks Lestrange * Suzie Toase jako Alecto Carrow * Arben Bajraktaraj jako Antonin Dołohow * Peter Mullan jako Yaxley * Rod Hunt jako Thorfinn Rowle * Johnpaul Castrianni jako Śmierciożerca * Jon Campling jako Śmierciożerca * Catherine Balavage jako Śmierciożerca * Paul Khanna jako Śmierciożerca * James Williamson jako Śmierciożerca * Timothy Shieff jako Śmierciożerca * Elizabeth Jee jako Śmierciożerca * Seong Hwan Jo jako Śmierciożerca * Joe Kallis jako Śmierciożerca * Courtney Fearon jako Śmierciożerca * Artem Sinelnikov jako Śmierciożerca * Michael Thompson jako Śmierciożerca * Charlie Ryall jako Śmierciożerca * Jay De Silva jako Śmierciożerca * Alain Stash jako Śmierciożerca * Emil Hostina jako Śmierciożerca * Richard Strange jako Śmierciożerca * David Sharpe jako Śmierciożerca * Jamie McLeod-Ross jako Śmierciożerca * Matthew Bancroft jako Śmierciożerca * Sam Child jako Śmierciożerca * Ben Champniss jako Śmierciożerca * Jeff Lipman jako Śmierciożerca * Neil Findlater jako Śmierciożerca * Tony Kirkwood jako Śmierciożerca Szmalcownicy * Dave Legeno jako Fenrir Greyback * Nick Moran jako Scabior * Chase Armitage jako Szmalcownik * Cole Armitage jako Szmalcownik * Cane Armitage jako Szmalcownik * Adam Brashaw jako Szmalcownik * Samuel Supple jako Szmalcownik * Sam Parham jako Szmalcownik * Matthew Kaye jako Szmalcownik * Shaun Andrews jako Szmalcownik * Michael Wilson jako Szmalcownik * Sam Lucas jako Szmalcownik * Samuel Roukin jako Szmalcownik * Blake Howell jako Szmalcownik * Nathan Barris jako Szmalcownik * Scott Young jako Szmalcownik * James Stokes jako Szmalcownik * Curtis Small jako Szmalcownik * Daniel Ilabaca jako Szmalcownik * Ryan Doyle jako Szmalcownik * Phill Doyle jako Szmalcownik * Robyn Lane jako Szmalcownik * Jennifer Clegg jako Szmalcownik * Matthew Morley jako Szmalcownik * Chloe Bruce jako Szmalcownik * Grace Bruce jako Szmalcownik * David Decio jako Szmalcownik Ministerstwo Magii * Chris Rankin jako Percy Weasley * Guy Henry jako Pius Thicknesse Świat Magii * Ninette Finch jako Augusta Longbottom * John Hurt jako Ollivander * Sean Biggerstaff jako Oliver Wood * Melanie Slade jako Przyjaciółka Hermiony * Martin Ballantyne jako Przyjaciel Mundungusa * Samantha Warner jako Czarodziej * Annette Elstob jako Czarodziej * George Potts jako Czarodziej * Laurence Richardson jako Czarodziej * David Knijnenburg jako Czarodziej * Ned Dennehy jako Czarodziej * Chris Bowe jako Czarodziej * James Currie jako Mugolak * Nathan Robinson jako Mugolak * Anthony Allgood jako Teffington * Tabatha St. Vincent jako ? * Hattie Gotobed jako ? * Jesse Hart jako ? * Freddie Hogan jako ? * Danielle Bilyard jako ? * Mary Epworth jako ? * Ricky Wilson jako ? * Bosworth Acres-Debenham jako ? * Ben Gordon jako ? * Andy Callaghan jako Czarodziej * Alison Cain jako Wila (prawopodobnie Apolonia Delacour) Duchy i Widma * Geraldine Somerville jako Lily Potter * Adrian Rawlins jako James Potter * Gary Oldman jako Syriusz Black * Michael Gambon jako Albus Dumbledore * Kelly Macdonald jako Szara Dama Osoby pojawiające się we wspomnieniach * Jamie Campbell Bower jako 16-letni Gellert Grindelwald * Toby Regbo jako 18-letni Albus Dumbledore * Hebe Beardsall jako Ariana Dumbledore * Rohan Gotobed jako 11-letni Syriusz Black * Ellie Darcey-Alden jako 11-letnia Lily Evans * [[Benedict Clarke|'Benedict Clarke '''jako]]' 11-letni Severus Snape ' * Alfie Mcilwain jako '11-letni James Potter ' * [[Ariella Paraise|'Ariella Paradise']] jako '13-letnia Petunia Evans' Magiczne stworzenia * 'Ray Fearon' jako 'Firenzo' (głos) * 'Tony Maudsley' jako 'Graup' (głos) * 'Simon McBurney' jako 'Stworek' (głos) * 'Toby Jones' jako 'Zgredek' (głos) * 'Warwick Davis' jako 'Gryfek' * 'Mike Edmonds' jako 'Bogrod' * 'Kieran Jones' jako 'Gornuk' (prawdopodobnie) * 'Rusty Goffe' jako '''Goblin' Mugole * Michelle Fairley jako Pani Granger * Ian Kelly jako Pan Granger * Harry Taylor jako Konduktor Epilog * Jade Olivia jako Astoria Malfoy * Luke Newberry jako Ted Remus Lupin * Will Dunn jako James Syriusz Potter * Arthur Bowen jako Albus Severus Potter ' * [[Daphne de Beistegui|'Daphne de Beistegui]] jako [[Lily Potter|'Lily Luna Potter']] * [[Helena Barlow|'Helena Barlow']] jako [[Rose Weasley|'Rose Weasley']] * [[Rayan Turner|'Rayan Turner']] jako''' Hugo Weasley ' * [[Bertie Gilbert|'Bertie Gilbert']] jako 'Scorpius Malfoy' Ekipa * David Yates(reżyser) * David Heyman(producent) * David Barron(producent) * Steve Kloves(scenariusz) * Alexandre Desplat(muzyka) * Warner Bros(dystrybutor) Wycięte role thumb|Obsada Do filmu nie powróci Jamie Waylett grający Vincenta Crabbe'a ze względu na sprawę sądową o posiadanie narkotyków, więc Gregory Goyle zginie w filmie zabijając się zaklęciem Szatańska Pożoga. Również 4 stycznia 2009 roku, portal SnitchSeeker poinformował, że Julie Christie i Shirley Henderson nie powtórzą ról Madame Rosmerty i Jęczącej Marty. Epilog Jamie Christoper (zastępca reżysera) zawsze był za tym, by epilog był finałową sceną sfilmowanej sagi, ponieważ jest to bardzo ważny moment. ''Bohaterowie są już dorośli, i możemy zobaczyć, co się z nimi dzieje po 19 latach. – mówi Tom Felton, odtwórca roli Dracona Malfoya – Nie graliśmy jeszcze tej sceny, ale jesteśmy tym bardzo podekscytowani. Daniel i ja rozmawialiśmy o tym już wcześniej i bardzo chcemy zobaczyć jak będą wyglądać odgrywane przez nas postacie za 19 lat. Scena ta była nagrywana dwa razy - najpierw na King's Cross, lecz reżyser stwierdził, że lepiej jest ją nagrać w studiu, więc tak też zrobił. Zdjęcia z pierwszego podejścia można zobaczyć na YouTube. Linki Zewnętrzne Kliknij ,a zobaczysz cały film Ciekawostki * Moment, w którym Lord Voldemort przez chwilę obejmuje Dracona Malfoya nie był ujęty w scenariuszu i został zagrany spontanicznie. Błędy *Podczas gdy Harry, Ron i Hermiona byli w wodzie, po tym jak zeskoczyli ze smoka, Harry widział Helenę Ravenclaw, a parę chwil potem powiedział, że widział nie Helenę a Rowenę Ravenclaw. en:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 de:Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes: Teil 2 es:Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 2 fr:Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort : 2ème partie ja:ハリー・ポッターと死の秘宝 PART2 et:Harry Potter ja surma vägised: osa 2 Kategoria:Filmy